Khaadgrim
=Physical Appearance= This orc is short, compared to most, only averaging about 6"2. His armor his made from plate, and looks to be greatly cared for. But, there is no denying the scrapes and scratches behind the polish, proving that the wearer has had his own share of battle. Whatever parts of his neck are exposed lay a worn, red ring around it, an awkward physical scar that opposes the greenness of the orc's skin. His face looks stern, confident, and seemingly calculated. The brown eyes show much experience behind his being, in unison with his militaristic behavior. Any exposed bit of skin that isn't covered by armor is covered by numerous scars, all of which look like were made by a whip. On the front of the orc's left shoulder pad is a rectangular radio made from some sort of metallic material, graced with two dark red buttons at the bottom. =Personality= Despite his size, bearing, and stature, Khaadgrim is actually a nice person, despite his like for seclusion. While he doesn't speak very often, he won't turn down an opportunity to converse with another. Most of the time, he is incessantly sharpening his weapon with a grinding stone, which can prove to be intimidating. But, coming down to his core being, there is no other valuable and loyal friend who is Khaadgrim. Though, he does tend to be zealous from time to time, but maybe that's a good flaw. =History= Generic History He was like any other orc during the Second War. Chain-ridden, enslaved, and tossed in an internment camp, Khaadgrim spent most of his younger life as a prisoner of war from the Second War. He was mislead, and usually fell to the whips and lashes of the guardsmen for his harsh backtalking. Regardless, the orc stood steadfast, and the glitter of life and energy never abandoned him. It was by a stroke of luck that Thrall had rescued Khaadgrim and the other orc prisoners from an internment camp. Khaadgrim was overjoyed, but his body refused to work due to the numerous lashings that took place during his stay in the camp. He wanted to fight alongside Thrall and the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer, but could not, and instead retreated away from the fighting to heal. His body was injured incredibly, much to his dismay. Bones were broken, muscles strained, and even his senses were dull and unsharpened. Khaadgrim took several months to fully heal from his dire wounds, but all the time healing was not wasted, and the orc donned armor and axes to fight on the front lines. It would only be a short time until he migrated with Thrall to Kalimdor, and then the epic battle on Mount Hyjal. The glitter of life and energy never left his eyes, and he even met with another orc as a wife and sister-in-arms. Khaadgrim's prowess took him to the high ranks of the Horde, and gave him a place as one of the Kor'Kron elite. He helped with the formation of Orgrimmar, and became a great warrior; staunch, stern, and always capable for any situation. However, it only took one scouting mission to almost lead him to death. Were it not for the help of Berlshenk Riflemot, Khaadgrim's life would have surely ended. He met the Dwarf a second time, and the two became good companions. Then, he was sentenced to a rather awkward execution for treason. Not many knew why, until a dire letter was given to Thrall about the execution, which he didn't even know about. Another letter was delivered to Thrall, which explained the true treason of two orcs that, ironically, sentenced Khaadgrim to execution. It goes without saying that those two orcs were executed themselves, and Khaadgrim was lifted of any crimes. It was too late, however. The damage had been done, and Khaadgrim was no more. What became of his wife is a mystery, but then again, what became of Khaadgrim's body is also a mystery. It was believed that the orc had managed to somehow escape the execution, and retreated to an unknown location alongside his wife. There are only rumors, and no one is certain as to what happened to the couple. The second letter to Thrall uncovered the Vorisswa's plot to destroy the Horde, and their security tightened further to accompany the hostile force. This is where it started; the Vorisswa would soon be a reckoning force, and Berlshenk would be the primary target for uncovering the organization's identity. Secretly, Khaadgrim actually survived, only by a thin stroke of luck. While his executors tossed his body into a morgue, the fact of the matter was that the orc was still breathing. His rope had not been secured, and only managed to snag and cause a ring around his neck, which still persists to this day. After a day, he awoke from his unconscious state. At that point, he met Khuldrak, a wise and kind swordsman. Khuldrak invited Khaadgrim to stay with him at the Tanaris desert, where the two would live for the years to come. Neither spoke too much about the events that occurred several days ago, and Khaadgrim would be in ignorance until his reemergence a few years later. With anger and curiousity boiling within himself, Khaadgrim decided to head out and back to Orgrimmar, where he discovers that great changes had occurred during his absence. The Horde was now aligned with the Forsaken, and even the Blood Elves, to the orc's dismay. Even so, Khaadgim rejoined with his Kor'Kron brethern and began his training - his new training, to get with present time. His training was a bit of a history lesson, considering his lengthy absence, and he was also trained in some Thalassian and Gutterspeak. While his absence was worrysome, none of his brethren questioned him. Ever since the execution, Khaadgrim has been cautious to reveal his identity to the outside world, and only mentions his first name to those that are close to him. Despite all this, the real battles have yet to come. =Personal History= Many predicaments had attributed to Khaadgrim's need for isolation and closure. When the Third War had ended, and Orgrimmar was still in contruction, the orc was ordered to scout the surroundings of Durotar. What he encounted, with his team, was thought to have been the end. Khaadgrim's scouting party was wiped out, and harpies surrounded all exits from the Drygulch Ravine. The numbers were too many to fight against, and there was only a dying hope to cling on. But, just before the harpies could attack, a shot ringed up from above the ravine. It was Berlshenk, somehow, for some reason, in the area. Quickly, the dwarf descended from the top of the ravine and did battle with the harpies. Khaadgrim joined in, and easily defeated them, despite the sheer numbers. After the battle, the two quickly parted ways, only exchanging a thank you in common. But, the next day, Khaadgrim had an unexpected formal meeting with the dwarf, and what began as a tense encounter turned into a conversation which would rock the foundations of their lives. As the two spoke, they began a very fond friendship. Life on the other was was just was ordinary and problematic as it could be, despite cultural differences. Same normality and problems, but different culture. When all was said, and the two gave each other a formal bow, they parted ways. It would be a few years later until Khaadgrim met once more with Berlshenk, and the situations which would arise would have a major affliction with the peace that surrounded them that fateful day. When Khaadgrim returned to Orgrimmar, he was arrested for treason, without notice, without trial or council, nor with any reason. Khaadgrim's beloved, Demura, also was arrested, but what trails or signs of her had inexplicitly vanished. It was only Khaadgrim now, and his end was about to be met. In an isolated space outside Orgrimmar, he was taken to the stand to be hanged. Nothing was said, but the whole situation was intolerable, and felt as if some sort of evil apparition had taken its vengeance upon Khaadgrim. No orcish officials were present to oversee the exceution, nor anyone seemingly familiar. There were only "shadows" watching - the dark beings draped in black and cloaked with hoods. And then, Khaadgrim was hanged. But, by the some twist of fate, the orc had actually survived, save for the worn, red ring around his neck, which persists to this day. With nowhere to go and no one to find council, Khaadgrim only did what he thought was close to security, and fled into Durotar. But, as luck would have it, there was someone to go to. A close friend of Khaadgrim's, Khuldrak had found the orc and helped him flee to safety. The two took shelter in Tanaris, in a secret den, and lived there for many long years. Then, Khaadgrim decided to resurface, after being fed up with his seclusion for so long. He journeyed back to Orgrimmar, wary of those around him, and re-enlisted into the ranks of the Kor'kron. Several of his army companions noticed him, but kept his identity secret within the ranks, for fear of those who tried to murder him would return. As he trained, he had discovered what happened after his disappearance. The whole execution was a sham. Khaadgrim's dwarven ally, Berlshenk, had uncovered the truth of his death for closure, and the two orcs, the exceutioner and the "official," were truthfully under the guise of a sinister band of cults and assassins called The Vorisswa. Khaadgrim trained much more harder than before, and managed to become an officer of the Kor'kron to reinforce his word and status. But, all things were kept under wraps, for he did not want to give himself away. Even Berlshenk was not told of his resurfacing, even though the dwarf was having his share of problems with the organization already. With Khaadgrim's knowledge expanded for current events and his tongue in check for Gutterspeak and Thalassian, he began his duties with a quiet hush. Despite his situation, he was not to be an exception, and he did not want himself to become one either. But all knew of the events behind his exceution, and all understood the dangers of what would happen shoud Khaadgrim's name be said in a public area. But, then, during a travel to Thunder Bluff, Khaadgrim's secret was disclosed, and he was attacked yet again by the Vorisswa. Being exposed to the evil watcher's eye, he had no choice but to go back to hiding, aided by his close companion Khuldrak once more. A few months had passed, and Khaadgrim resurfaced to discover that Berlshenk had initated an offensive against the sinister organization. To more dismay, the Kor'kron had discovered that the dwarf faked his death to lure the Vorisswa into the open when he went into hiding. Khaadgrim took this opportunity to meet with Berlshenk. The two exchanged stories, became much more entwined in the rope of friendship, and resolved to see that each other's backs were covered. A pact was made between the two to defeat the Vorisswa, and Thrall had accepted Khaadgrim's request to lead the investigation from the Horde's side. With both forces out for justice, it would only be some time until the Vorisswa finally falls to its knees.